Temazcal
by JuiceBox Hero
Summary: Government psychiatrist Sakura Haruno has just been given the biggest case of her career. Will she be able to pull it off or has she gotten in over her head? Rated M for language and later sexual content.
1. Head full of doubt, road full of promise

**Author's Note**: Okay, well I haven't exactly been on in a while (erm maybe a few years) but I really just lost my muse. I felt like i just couldn't write the stories I wanted to. But I got the idea for this story and I just ran with it. I hope you guys enjoy it and any feedback whatsoever is welcome! Remember reviews are what I live off of, even if it's just one word!

Oh yes, disclaimer. I don't own anything (I'm poor).

* * *

**Chapter One: Head full of doubt, road full of promise **

Of course she had recognized the man.

She knew who and _what _he was. His face had been splashed across the news, and his name printed bold onto the headlines of newspaper after newspaper for years.

In fact, if she thought hard enough about it, she could vaguely remember hearing the first murmurs in college.

Though, as an undergrad she had spent quite a bit of time nursing hangovers, so who knew how much she really heard, much less retained in all honesty.

But when she walked into her office and spotted the surprisingly thin report lying haphazardly on her oversized desk, the slightly manic cerulean eyes of his mug shot gazing into her own tauntingly, Sakura could not help but breathe out, "The fuck?" and dropped her purse carelessly on the floor as she slumped to her seat.

The cheap swivel chair squeaked under her weight as Sakura pulled herself closer to the desk, her heeled feet tangled around the chair stand as she gingerly picked up the foreign report.

She delicately thumbed through the sparse pages enclosed within the already ratty manila folder; there were only 4 pages total. Hesitant, Sakura began to read what little information the report yielded.

Deidara. Surname: Undisclosed. Birth date: Unknown. Defected from Iwagarkure following the bombing of a government owned building resulting in 53 casualties. Wanted for arson, smuggling, extortion, murder, and the attempted assassination of the Kazekage. Affiliated with the terrorist group the Akatsuki, this man was one of the most dangerous criminals in the world.

And here his file was, smirking up at her.

Smug bastard.

As resident psychiatrist of Konoha, second only to her mentor Tsunade, Her job required that she work with dangerous men and women who had committed some seriously heinous crimes. But for the most part, Sakura had never heard of these people until they made their way to her desk as a wrinkled manila folder.

Tsunade really needed to update her system.

This was purposeful though. Sakura made a point to _not _keep up with current events. With work so, well, _Silence of the Lambs_-esque she deserved a break outside the office. But despite her bubble of reality TV and rom-coms, even Sakura couldn't avoid Deidara. It was a bit surreal.

According to the already coffee stained articles, Deidara had been apprehended at 3:45 am this morning within the borders of Fire, taken in by team Nine.

"Sasuke and Naruto." Sakura muttered to herself under her breath.

Deidara had sustained a few minor injuries, a broken nose, and dislocated shoulder and some cuts and bruises and was currently being detained within their maximum-security holding facility in room 17B. And she was the doctor assigned to his case.

Lovely.

Blowing a stray tendril of petal pink hair out of her eyes, Sakura sighed heavily and leaned up in her chair, cracking her back with a satisfying 'pop'. She did not need this at 8:30 in the morning.

Hell, what was she even supposed to do?

Two years ago Sakura had been hired fresh out of her residency as the top of her class, something utterly unheard of. She was to act as an expert witness for Konoha's prosecutors, evaluating and aiding those about to stand trial and testify herself.

Under Tsunade's tutelage her job was to help keep criminals out of mental hospitals when the belonged in prison, and sift through the criminals to find the real "crazies" Tsunade put it, much to the green and idealistic Sakura's horror.

But no one needed her expertise to realize Deidara was dangerous, and more than a little insane.

Antisocial personality disorder, conduct disorder as an adolescent, pyromania and perhaps even bipolar disorder with manic episodes were all possibilities that ran across Sakura's mind without even personally assessing the man.

"What's with that face you're pulling Billboard Brow? Trust me, it's not flattering. Finally realize Sasuke only has eyes for me?" Teased a voice from her doorway.

"Oh shut up Pig." Sakura smiled distractedly up at her childhood friend, wrinkling her nose in mock disgust.

"Well good morning to you too. And to think, I went out of my way to get coffee for you."

Ino brushed aside some paperwork and lazily put down the paper cup, tutting at the current state of Sakura's desk.

"Please," Sakura snorted, "You owe me. Besides, the coffee shop is literally across the street from your building, such a drama queen."

"Still as sweet as ever I see. So, are you planning on telling me what's wrong? All this stress is not good for your skin." Ino quipped, helping herself to the chair across from Sakura's desk. She crossed an elegant leg over the other as she ran a manicured hand through her flaxen hair, giving Sakura an expectant look.

Sakura couldn't help but feel that twinge of jealousy that sprung up every once in a while.

It was the insecure (flat chested) 12-year-old girl in her, she knew it, but at times she couldn't help comparing herself to Ino. While Ino was glamorous, and yes, busty, it was a big deal if Sakura put on mascara for a date and a bigger deal when she finally graduated from training bras.

Seriously, Ino had brought over a cake in the 8th grade.

They had been best friends since grade school, crying over breakups together, choosing the same undergrad school, rooming together, and later applying to work for the Konoha Bureau of Internal Affairs together.

Only when they discovered Sasuke, Konoha agent and Naruto's partner, did they start fighting. The day they realized they were both "head over heels" for the same mysterious (later found to be just surly) man was the day they became enemies.

They had both vied for his attention, cutting off all contact other than insulting each other at work for a solid eight months until they realized Sasuke was more or less a douche bag and they themselves idiots.

They still joked around about their previous infatuation with the raven-haired man, keeping their insults for each other in use. It didn't mean Sakura didn't compare herself to her extremely feminine friend every now and then.

"I'm waiting, Billboard."

"Tsunade's given me a new case." She sighed.

Ino gave her a questioning look, "…So you're upset that you're doing your job?" She spoke slowly, as if talking to a child. "Cry me a river Sakura."

Rolling her eyes, Sakura pushed the file over towards Ino without a word.

The blonde snatched the manila folder, curious as to what had the already constantly stressed Sakura more upset than usual. Flipping through the pages, Ino raised a delicate brow.

"Oh…that certainly explains it." She murmured dryly.

"You think?"

"This is, shit, this is big! Have you seen how Sasuke's been taking this all?"

Sakura shot her friend a confused look, taking the report back. "What do you mean? Why does Sasuke matter in this?"

"God Sakura, think this through. Deidara is Akatsuki, and so is-"

"Itachi." Sakura cut off, "Sasuke is going to want to know every bit of information Deidara has on his brother."

The thought had not even crossed her mind.

Everyone knew bits and pieces of Sasuke's personal life, at least the rumors.

Despite the extremely bizarre love/hate relationship Naruto and Sasuke shared as partners, Naruto knew the most about Sasuke's personal life, which was exactly why Sakura beat the information out of him.

Sasuke came from a family with money, and a family with quite a few political ties.

The Uchiha's were cold though and had little patience for anything less than perfection. The only one, who doted on Sasuke, had been the elder Itachi.

His brother was the world to Sasuke, and had been his childhood idol, up until the day Sasuke came home from school to his parents murdered and his brother gone.

Poor Sasuke had refused to believe it was his brother until he began appearing on the news, a grainy smudge wearing that trademark black and red cloak.

He swore revenge, and took it seriously. With Deidara in custody, this would be the closest Sasuke had ever been to fulfilling his vendetta.

Ino brought her out of her musings, "I wonder if he'll even be allowed on his case. Actually, I'd be surprised if Tsunade allowed him within 50 feet of the guy."

"Well I promised to have dinner with Naruto and Hinata tonight so I guess I'll find out."

"Good plan, God knows that kid can't keep anything to himself. Hey! What's that look for!? I'm not that bad!"

Ino rolled her eyes and got out of the chair with a huff, "Well I'm off. Shizune will have a fit if I'm late again."

"Oh you're always late. You're almost as bad as Kakashi." Sakura smirked up at Ino.

"I resent that." Ino grabbed the doorframe and turned around to Sakura. "Good luck Billboard Brow, you're going to need it."

"Tell me about it." The pink haired woman replied exasperated. "Don't forget to close the door!"

As soon as Sakura heard the soft click of her office door closing, she dropped her head to her desk.

"Oh God," she groaned. "What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

"Alright Sakura, she's ready to see you."

Sakura immediately hopped up from the oversized leather couch of Tsunade's waiting room, her heels clicking on the hard wood.

"Thanks Shizune."

The walk into Tsunade's office had been described by many as nerve wracking; like walking into an angry principle's office, albeit a drunken principle that had a tendency to throw books and paperweights at you.

But after interning under the woman, waking her up after drunkenly falling asleep on her desk (a task that has made better men cry) and filling out her paperwork, Sakura had developed as Naruto liked to call it, 'balls of steel'.

So she had no problem whining.

"Shishou…"

"Ah, Sakura! I'm guessing you got your report. Now this little shit is going to be tough to crack, and we're going to need at least six months to get enough solid evidence to keep him in jail for life, you know how slow these goddamn courts work. So until then it's going to be your standard procedure. Just find out as much as you can and patch him up whenever he needs it."

Sakura awkwardly shuffled her feet and scratched the back of her head, looking at the stucco ceilings, the beige walls, anything but Tsunade.

"About that Shishou, I, er, well don't know if this is, um, a good fit."

So much for balls of steel.

Tsunade's gaze grew sharp. "What do you mean Sakura?"

She let out the breath she had been holding in one large huff, "I just don't think I'm qualified for this. This is the most dangerous suspect we've ever apprehended and I've only been here for two years! I think this is a case better suited for you."

"I didn't realize you made those decisions Sakura." Tsunade said coolly. She stood up from her chair and walked in front of the desk, leaning against it.

"I apologize Tsunade-sama, I just-"

"I hired you for a reason Sakura."

"Because grad students were cheaper?"

Tsunade leveled her a blank look, "Shut up. I hired you because I expect great things from you. You're more capable than you think Sakura. You've been asking me for more responsibility and this is it."

Her gaze softened, "You know you can turn down this case. There won't be any repercussions and you won't be reprimanded, but this is your opportunity to do something big."

Pursing her lips, Sakura nodded thoughtfully. "You're right. But I need to think about this Shishou."

"Good. Sleep on it. But I want an answer by tomorrow morning, I can't wait any longer."

"Yes m'am." Sakura nodded. "Thank you. And thank you for thinking so highly of me."

"Live up to it Sakura."

* * *

Sakura climbed up the two flights of stairs to her apartment, unlocked the door with her spare key hidden under her threadbare doormat (she really needed to get her key back from Ino) and kicked off her shoes.

Home.

The bright yellow walls greeted her cheerfully, and her fish were miraculously not yet belly up. Her apartment was sparse, but cozy, perfectly comfortable for someone who tended to live at work.

She had been labeled a workaholic, and may or may not have been forced to take vacation time once or twice but Sakura saw nothing wrong with that.

Sakura _liked_ her job, and not many people could say that. To her, that made up for the light layer of dust in her apartment and the less than stellar love life.

At least that's what she told herself when she thought about how utterly single she was.

So single.

"And so dramatic." She snorted to herself.

Sakura sunk down onto her couch and tucked her legs under her, glancing up at her wall clock.

5:35. She had to leave for Naruto and Hinata's apartment in 25 minutes if she wanted to make it to dinner on time.

Sighing, she fumbled for the clunky remote on her coffee table and turned on the TV flipping through the channels until she landed on some delightfully horrible reality dating show.

Perfect background noise.

Sakura slowly stood back up, wiggling her toes against her carpet and stretching her arms over her head, cracking her knuckles.

Walking down the corridor of her apartment, Sakura made her way to her bedroom's closet. Hoping to find at least something semi presentable to wear, (sweats were definitely out of the question) she rummaged around until she found a sage colored summer dress.

After wiggling herself into the dress, Sakura ran a brush through her hair and shuffled back to the kitchen.

Should she bring something? Isn't that what mature, adult houseguests did?

Sakura picked up a nearby bottle of wine. Wine was something people brought, wine that was…half empty.

…_Could she_?

No. Hinata might actually die from the mortification.

"_Okay, so scratch that idea." _Sakura thought to herself whilst taking a swig.

Shrugging on a jacket and grabbing the same purse she had taken to work, Sakura looked up at her clock again. There was enough time to stop at the Yamanaka's flower shop.

How grown up of her.

Making sure to put her spare key _in _her purse this time, she made her way out of her apartment building.

Naruto's place was only a few blocks away from, and the June weather was nice enough, so Sakura decided it'd be fine to walk.

She could count it as her exercise for the day, well, week.

The shop was right at the end of her street, and the bell attached to the door chimed as she walked in.

Inoichi Yamanaka looked up from the gardenias he was watering.

"Hello Sakura! Haven't seen you around here in awhile"

Sakura smiled up at her friend's father, "Hello Mr. Yamanaka, how are you?"

"How many times have I told you to call me Inoichi?"

"How many times have I asked you to run away with me?" Sakura said, batting her lashes jokingly.

Inoichi chuckled warmly, his deep laugh matching his strong, masculine features. As an ex-military man, no one expected Inoichi of all people to start up a flower shop.

"If it wasn't for the wife. So what are you in here for? As much as I'd like to think it was for me, what do you need?"

"Just a small bouquet I guess. Naruto and Hinata have taken pity on me and invited me to dinner and I'd like to try out this whole, 'being an adult' thing."

"I'm sure I have something premade for you in the back. Give me a second."

Inoichi made his way to the back room of the shop, leaving Sakura alone to idly stroke the surrounding flowers.

"Ah, here we are. I think this will do nicely."

He handed over the bouquet to Sakura who smiled, "This is perfect. How much do I owe you?"

"They're on the house. Ino may or may not have called me and told me about that new case our yours."

Sakura grimaced. "Ah, that. Well, we'll see. Thank you for the flowers Mr. Yamanaka, I owe you."

With another chime of the bell Sakura exited the shop.

The walk to Naruto and Hinata's apartment was quiet, completely unlike the greeting she received from Naruto after she knocked on their door.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed as he barreled toward the door and wrapped her in a choking bear hug.

"Naruto you idiot! You're crushing me!"

"Oh." Naruto dropped her quickly, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Thank you for coming Sakura." Hinata smiled, and lightly hugged Sakura.

"I brought you guys flowers," Sakura said, gesturing towards the crumpled bouquet "but your boyfriend here squished them in the process."

"They're lovely Sakura, here let me take them from you." As Hinata went to take the flowers from her, Sakura noticed something glinting on her finger.

"Hinata! Is that…" Hinata blushed, "it is! Let me see it!"

Hinata placed her hand out, showing Sakura the engagement ring sitting delicately on her finger.

"It's beautiful Hinata." She turned a scowl onto Naruto and smacked him upside the head, "You idiot! Why didn't you tell me you proposed?!"

"Sakura-chan," Naruto whined, his blue eyes pouting, "we wanted to surprise you!"

Naruto and Sakura's relationship was bred back in high school, founded out Naruto's puppy dog like enthusiasm and Sakura's insanely strong punches.

Everyone who knew the two were used to the strange sibling relationship between Naruto and Sakura.

"You should have told me!"

Naruto chuckled and moved them all over to the table where Hinata had already laid out dinner.

"I'll let it slide for now, I haven't eaten anything that hasn't come out of a microwave for days."

* * *

"Dinner was great Hinata, Naruto is a really lucky guy. I trust you to make sure he doesn't eat ramen all the time."

"Oh, I'll keep him in check. Speaking of which, have Naruto walk you back home. I'd feel more comfortable."

Sakura didn't bother arguing, knowing that for a sweet, kindergarten teacher, Hinata could be quite persistent.

"Come on Naruto," Sakura said as she tucked her hand in the crook of his arm, "you're coming with me."

When Sakura and Naruto stepped onto the sidewalk, the sky was starting to get dusky and the street lamps were being lit.

They walked in companionable silence until Naruto turned to her and spoke.

"So, I heard you were assigned to Deidara's case."

"Jeez! Did Ino tell everyone?! Ignore that. Of course she did."

"Oh Sakura, you know we just worry about you. I mean Sasuke and I were the ones who finally caught him. He's dangerous, more so than even you're used to, more so than _I'm_ used to."

"I haven't accepted it yet. Tsunade is giving me until tomorrow to figure it out. I mean I might be way over my head in this. The first 8 months I worked here I hardly did anything but fuss over Sasuke."

Sakura hesitated, "Speaking of Sasuke, do you know how he's taking it?"

Naruto shrugged, "He's being his usual bastard self. He hasn't said much about it but I think this has really hit home." He glanced at her sideways, "He's still on the case you know. I'm pretty sure Baa-chan is going to be keeping a close eye on him."

"Naruto, why did you take this job?"

"Easy," he said, his eyes crinkling with his smile. "I want to protect Konoha, I want to keep the people I love safe."

They had reached her apartment building and stood on the porch stoop, the noises of her neighbors TV faintly reaching them.

Sakura smiled softly, "When did you get so insightful?" She leaned up and hugged him quickly before shoving him on the shoulder. "Get back to Hinata, I can't keep you too myself for too much longer."

"I'll probably see you tomorrow, g'night Sakura-chan!" Naruto turned around to wave at her then continued walking down the shadowed sidewalk, his hands shoved into his pockets.

Sakura watched Naruto fade into the horizon and slumped down onto the stairs.

Tsunade had been right. She had wanted the responsibility. She had done it all before, she had worked with paranoid schizophrenics, murderers, mob bosses, and this would be the biggest case of her career.

She wanted this. If Tsunade thought she could do it, she could. She knew she was the best at what she did and now was her chance to prove it.

Sakura would take the case.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm not very good at thinking up chapter titles without it being horribly cheesy, so I'm just going to name them after songs that sorta (not really fit) 1st chapter is _Head full of doubt/Road full of promise _by The Avett Brothers.


	2. Lightning Bolt

**A/N:** I really want to thank **AllAboutEnvy**, **GameCivilization**, and **Kctheartist **for the wonderful comments! I really appreciate what you guys said and I love you for commenting! I seriously live off of reviews.

Here's the next chapter! As soon as I finished it I uploaded it (I got a little carried away) so I apologize if it's a bit rough, I'll fix it up when it isn't so late! Remember, reviews keep people writing!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Lightning Bolt**

Sakura slammed a fist down onto her alarm clock; the deceptively cheery pink plastic audibly creaking under the force of her punch.

Ugh. Morning.

She groaned and fell back against her pillow, running her hands through her snarled hair, fingers occasionally snagging on a knot.

Today was the day she would tell Tsunade her decision.

She would probably be sent in to question Deidara today.

Finally opening her eyes, Sakura rubbed the sleep from them while observing the tangle of white sheets around her legs she had somehow created in the middle of the night.

"_Jeez, what do I do?"_ Sakura thought, _"Kick box in my sleep?"_

Extracting herself from the nest of fabric, she padded over to the small bathroom down the hall, grimacing as her bare feet touched the chilled tiles.

Sakura turned on the shower, sticking her arm into the spray and waited for the water to warm up, finally stepping in when it had reached a nice, scalding hot temperature.

Washing off the grime and sleep, and lathering herself with as many girly products as she could afford, Sakura looked down at her pale legs.

_Should she shave?_

Sakura snorted to herself. Yes, because she had so many people she needed to impress.

Ignoring her razor, she stepped out of the shower, smelling like her Very Berry shampoo. (She had found out Kakashi used the same shampoo for his dogs as she used and had immediately made a trip to the store).

Wiping the steam off of the bathroom mirror, Sakura looked back at her reflection.

Large green eyes stared back at her, curtained by damp pink hair.

She knew she looked young, and with her slight frame, small nose and light spattering of freckles she looked vulnerable.

But Sakura knew she wasn't vulnerable and weak.

She may have been at one point; growing up had been difficult, and she had spent the first few months working under Tsunade focused on Sasuke rather than her patients, but she had learned.

To make up for her past, and to show herself and others that she _could _handle her job, Sakura had poured herself into her work. She quickly rose, and was confident that she was one of the best at what she did.

She rubbed a towel against her hair vigorously, some of the excess water hitting the mirror with a soft clink.

Now she had to prove it.

Sakura winced as she glanced up at the bathroom clock. Already running late, she made her way back to her room, throwing on a blouse, and running to put a slice of bread in the toaster while still shoving a leg into her trousers.

After none too carefully tossing everything she needed back into her beaten leather purse, Sakura slipped into her shoes, grabbed her blackened toast (whoops) and headed for the door.

She stopped mid-step, still inside the doorframe and looked back at her living room.

Gazing despondently at her toast and back at the fish bowl sitting calmly on her bookcase, Sakura made her way back into her apartment. Crumbling up the piece of toast, she tossed the crumbs into the bowl.

Maybe her fish would live longer if she bought them actual food.

"_I'll think about that tomorrow." _Sakura mused as she stepped out of her apartment slamming the door behind her.

* * *

It was times like these that made Sakura wish she had her license.

No, she had never driven a car. As much as she threatened to kill Naruto, she wasn't _actually _planning on committing murder any time soon, and she couldn't see anything else happening with her behind the wheel.

Naruto liked to make a show of thanking God that Sakura didn't drive. _"You're angry enough as it is! Can you imagine the road rage?!" _

He had received a nice punch in the gut for that one.

But right now, Sakura was willing to take her chances in a car. At 7:30 in the morning the subway was packed, and personal space nonexistent.

And when the doors opened to let in a new wave of people on their way to their offices, Sakura was crushed into a sea of suits and casual business wear.

She was most definitely pressed into somebody's armpit at the moment

"You gotta love public transportation." Sakura muttered to herself.

Sakura managed to wriggle her way out of the overwhelming hordes into a relatively more open spot, and soon figured out why it had so much legroom.

Behind her, a balding, middle-aged man with a paunch stood, leering.

_Great…_

The man stalked up to her as she stood there, doing her best to ignore him and look too professional to be bothered with such antics.

Apparently Sakura had to work on her frigid bitch persona, because no more than two minutes later she felt a light brush against her ass.

Then a squeeze.

Not even pretending to stumble against the rocking of the train, Sakura rammed the heel of her stiletto into the grubby man's foot.

Sakura smirked to herself, a distinct, schadenfreude glint to her eyes as she heard him whimper.

As the man doubled over in pain, the train door opened and Sakura breezed on out.

Damn, she was good.

Still riding the high of her anti-misogyny vigilantism, Sakura flashed her badge at the entrance of Konoha Tower and walked through the lobby, into the elevator.

A man wearing a medical mask stood in the elevator, his silver hair mussed and his clothes a bit too casual for work.

As Sakura's heels clacked against the floor of the elevator, he pressed the button to her floor, his eyes never leaving his book.

"Morning Kakashi"

"Yo." Kakashi nodded in her direction, ever the charmer.

"Are you actually at work on time? I guess there's a first for everything, just be careful, you might give Naruto a heart attack." Sakura chatted good-naturedly.

"Actually, I was supposed to work the night shift."

"Oh…"

"Yeah."

The elevator door opened with a soft chime.

"Well this is my stop. See you around Sakura." Kakashi held up his hand briefly in goodbye and walked off the elevator. Sakura nodded softly and chuckled to herself.

How Kakashi kept his job was a mystery to her. Then again, it may have had something to do with the fact he was one of the best agents Konoha had ever employed.

"Bye Kakashi." Sakura said mirthfully to his retreating form.

The elevator continued up its way until it reached Sakura's floor.

As Sakura took out Deidara's paperwork from her purse and stepped out, flipping through the pages, not bothering to look up.

That is until she bumped into someone, her papers falling from her grip and blanketing the charcoal hallway carpet.

"How about you watch where you're go- oh, Sasuke."

Sakura looked up at the scowling man, his dark eyes were shadowed and she could make out a faint scattering of bruises along his temple.

What was he doing on this floor?

Before Sakura could ask, Sasuke leant down to her ear, the fine hair of the back of her neck standing on end as he loomed menacingly over her.

He brushed her hair over her ear as a lover would, and Sakura could feel his breath against her skin.

"Do not get in my way. If you do anything that might slow me down, I _will_ remove you." He whispered into her ear.

With that, Sasuke left, calmly walking into the elevator. Sakura watched him with shock, surrounded by the carcasses of her paperwork until he disappeared from view.

"_I don't think he was talking about the hallway."_

If Sasuke thought he could threaten her, he had another thing coming. Sakura didn't take shit from anyone; that included angsty avengers.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura composed herself and knelt down to collect the sheets of paper she had dropped, mindless of any order.

She walked to the end of the corridor and turned right where Shizune sat at her desk, typing away.

"I'd be careful Sakura, she just had to talk to Sasuke and by the sound of it, it wasn't to catch up. She's also nursing a pretty bad hangover at the moment if I could understand her muttering." Shizune warned.

"Ah, so it's going to be that sort of day." Sakura stated dryly, opening the door. "Wish me luck."

The office Sakura walked into was dim, the lights shut off and the curtains drawn to a close.

Sitting at the desk with a large scowl and a hand massaging her temple was Tsunade.

With her blonde hair and large brown eyes (not to mention her other large feature) Tsunade was a beautiful woman.

It also helped that she looked about 30 years younger than she actually was. She still wouldn't tell Sakura what her secret was, but Sakura could guess it was something way out of her budget.

But on days such as this, Sakura could see the toll Tsunade's life had taken on her. There were faint wrinkles at the corners of her mouth and eyes that spoke of her true age, and the set of her jaw and sharpness to her eyes that only came to someone with experience.

"Good morning Shishou." Sakura greeted quietly, used to Tsunade's state.

Tsunade granted Sakura a wary glare and rasped, "Why are you shouting?"

She ignored the comment and helped herself to the seat in front of Tsunade's desk, resting an ankle on her knee. Pretending to be fascinated with her shoe Sakura spoke up nonchalantly, "I've made my decision about the case."

"Oh really now?"

"Yes, after a lot of consideration, and some wine, I've decided that it'd be best-"

Tsunade waved her off, "Yeah, yeah you'll take the case."

"Hey! You didn't let me finish! I could have said no you know!"

From the pained look on Tsunade's face, Sakura realized she had actually had been shouting this time.

"Whoops, sorry Shishou."

"I know you Sakura, you panicked at first, but I knew you would take up this case. You wouldn't pass up a challenge like this. Go talk to him today, figure out what you're dealing with." Tsunade's voice began to wane at the end of her spiel and her face turned a pale shade of green.

Without further warning, Tsunade was emptying the contents of her stomach into the plotted jade plant beside her desk.

Sakura scrambled out of her seat, ruining any attempt to look cool and collected in the face of puke. Seriously, what kind of doctor was she?

Awkwardly fishing around inside her push, she grabbed a bottle of aspirin and set it down on the desk in front of the vomiting woman.

"I'll just…I'll just leave these with you."

Deciding against patting the woman's back, Sakura slinked out of the office and sent Shizune a sheepish look.

"You might want somebody to come in and get rid of that plant by her desk."

Shizune gave her a knowing look. "Ah. Will do."

Sakura waved goodbye and walked down the hallway to her office. Only a few doors down from Tsunade, her walk wasn't too far.

She tossed bag onto her desk and wiped her hands onto her black blouse.

It was time to meet her new patient.

* * *

The elevator doors that lead to the underground holding cells beeped, the light on the scanner turning a bright green as it accepted her I.D.

Supermax-security cells (which kind of sounded like tampons to Sakura) were located well underneath Konoha Towers. When Sakura first began her work for Konoha, she was shocked that such dangerous suspects (and convicts) were kept in the heart of the city and demanded answers.

Tsunade explained that keeping them within the city limits allowed her a control over circumstances that a separate facility just wouldn't provide.

She knew every person who worked in the Tower and had spent an exorbitant amount of time running background checks. She knew her people and knew who could be held accountable.

Also, as Tsunade put it, there was no way for a prisoner to escape. With funding being directly sent in, Konoha had the most advanced security system imaginable.

Despite her Shishou's assurances, from time to time Sakura still thought about what people would do if they knew.

She calmly stood, a solitary figure in the elevator as it descended. The air became noticeably cooler as she made her way down, fifty feet below the floor of the lobby.

When the doors reopened, Sakura found herself facing a familiar sight. The reception room of the supermax-security block was just as you'd imagine it. White. Sterile. With the dangerous glint of the steel of the main access door.

Sakura couldn't hear anything from behind the heavy steel door but knew on the other side there was a cacophony of groans and muffled punches as inmates hit the doors restraining them.

She knew the drill, and emptied her pockets in front of the guards, allowed herself to be patted down and stepped through the metal detector.

"Alright you're clear Miss Haruno."

A bulky guard with a mop of brown hair and kind eyes gestured towards Sakura to follow him.

He placed his I.D up against the scanner, and punched in three different sets of passwords. As soon as he punched in the last number the door unlocked with a loud and distinct click.

"Follow me miss."

Sakura stood behind the man and took her first step into the wing. The door closed behind her with a resounding thud.

The inmates became silent as faces could be seen pressed against the Plexiglas of their cell windows.

They watched Sakura stride down the corridor, their faces displaying a myriad of emotions, from fascination to abhorrence.

Sakura tried shrugging it off and continued following her escort, still feeling eyes all over her.

Finally, the click of the guards shoe against the poured cement floors stopped. Written on the only door without a face framed in the window was '17B'.

"Alright Miss Haruno, here we are."

He punched in yet another code to open up Deidara's cell door, and a shrill beep signaled its opening.

With a deep breath, Sakura walked in, following the guard.

There, on the thin, standard issue mattress laid Deidara.

He calmly turned his gaze up, a blue eye curtained by his long, blonde hair. An eyebrow rose as he caught a site of Sakura.

Sakura knew that his nonchalance was an act. He had known they were in the wing the second her foot hit the ground.

"Get up." The guard ordered gruffly, his hand lingering on his baton.

Deidara glowered at the man but quickly seemed to school his expression. His demeanor shifted as he shot them a smirk and slowly rose. He sat up leaning against the wall, looking as casual as anyone possibly could. In fact it looked as he had invited them over, rather than the reality of him being prisoner of Konoha.

"I'm waiting." Deidara said smugly.

The guard immediately gripped his baton, ready to use it. "I can handle it from here, I'll let you know when I'm done." She said quickly to stop him. Sakura awarded Deidara an unimpressed stare.

He hesitated, but after seeing that Sakura had no plans on relenting, reluctantly agreed.

"I'll be right outside. Holler if you need me."

Sakura nodded, her eyes still locked on Deidara. Deidara broke their gaze as he looked briefly towards the now shut door.

"Do you really think that was such a great idea, yeah?"

Feigning disinterest, she coolly seated herself in the metal desk chair of his cell. "I think I can manage."

Sakura studied the man in front of her. He looked…bloodier than the report had let on. From a quick glance she could tell quite a bit of his injuries were much more recent than the time the report had been written.

He was littered in small cuts and bruises. Lacerations hopscotched across the skin not covered by his standard issue white t-shirt and pants. A particularly nasty cut, which looked like the result of a fist, lay along his hairline, resulting in dried blood tangling his hair.

His nose was at an odd angle, and significantly swollen. His eyes ringed with bruises, typical for a fractured nose.

She could also tell from the way he was leaning against the cement wall, meant to look nonchalant, was actually Deidara favoring his left shoulder.

He may have even had some bruised ribs, but without physically checking, she couldn't be sure.

But beneath all the dried blood and spattering of bruises and cuts Sakura could tell he was, well, attractive.

Not in the way Sasuke was attractive, brooding and dark, or Naruto's jock persona with his open face and solid build, but boyishly, and artistically attractive.

Despite the baggy clothes the inmates were given, it didn't require much of an imagination to guess that Deidara was lithe and wiry, built like a swimmer.

His eyes were a bright shade of blue, almost lupine and stared out at her from a well-sculpted and cocky face. And his hair, which would have made any other guy look a bit feminine, just made him look like the bad boy mothers everywhere warned their daughters about.

In another life, Sakura may have even been interested in him.

She knew he was going to be troublesome.

Sakura finished eyeing him up. Guys like Deidara knew the game, and a beginner's trick like keeping quiet until they cracked wouldn't work on him.

She gestured towards him, "That nose of yours must not be feeling too good. If you let me I could set it for you."

Deidara didn't answer at first.

This wasn't her first rodeo, she knew what he was doing. He was testing her.

"Fine." Sakura moodily sat back into her chair. "You'll look like shit when that heals crooked."

The predator like mirth in his eyes remained as he placed his hands on his nose, and with a sickening crack, set his nose himself. A trickle of blood ran down from one nostril.

She tried to remain cool. A major part of her job wasn't just what she knew, but her ability to gain respect. An inmate wasn't going to talk to someone they felt was beneath them.

"If that was supposed to make me squirm you probably should show that off to someone who didn't have to dissect cadavers."

Deidara ignored her comment and threw his right arm behind him, cushioning his head against the hard wall.

"So you're the best they've got, yeah? Standards must have really dropped."

"I could say the same about you," Sakura shot back heatedly, "You're the one who got caught."

The smirk slide off of Deidara's face and for a brief second, a wounded boy replaced the arsonist bomber.

As quickly as it surfaced, the look disappeared, replaced by a bland, composed face.

Deidara shrugged, dismissing the quip.

He remained silent for some time; Sakura studied him.

They both knew he could easily overtake her. He had no reason to place nice. Many patients _didn't_, and had to be restrained during their conversations. The reasons for _not _doing something were just as important as the reasons for doing it.

Was he not lashing out just to avoid the wrath of the guards? Or did he truly not want to attack and lash out at her?

Sakura would have to slowly find out.

Deidara lay back down, his arm still propped behind him. He gazed up at her. "So, did they send you in here to torture me for information? It didn't go so well the first time."

Sakura felt her eyes involuntarily widen a bit. The first time? Sure he may have been a prisoner but Tsunade would never issue an order like that. Tsunade may be a hard ass, and a ruthless one at that, but she didn't need to stoop to the level of torture to find anything out.

Sakura did her best to kept her face collected. Deidara could not see that what he had just said had startled her.

"No, I'm the doctor. I'm just here to assess you. You'll be seeing me around quite often."

The smirk that seemed to never leave his face became devilish. "Well lucky me. That might even be worse than torture."

"It won't be if you let me clean you up."

Deidara lost his temper, and sat back up in a heated rush. "Don't touch me. Keep your fucking hands to yourself bitch! I'll be burning in Hell before I let you touch me!"

Quicker than Deidara could react, Sakura stomped over to him and popped his shoulder into place.

"Oh really now? Well, welcome to Hell." With that Sakura strode out of the cell, leaving a stunned Deidara.

Sakura leaned against the outside of his door. This was going to be an interesting few months.

Inside the white cement cell, Deidara was thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, there you have it chapter two! Poor Tsunade, I should stop picking on her. Ten points to whoever knows what film Sakura quotes when she's thinking about her poor, underfed fish.

Chapter two's title is the song _Lightning Bolt _by Jake Bugg.


	3. House of the Rising Sun

**A/N:** Again, again thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! I really appreciate them. One of the comments questioned why Sakura hadn't figured out Deidara's injuries. Well, you were getting ahead of me! This chapter deals a bit in that and in this story, Sakura is fairly new at her job. She's still very idealistic and has the utmost respect for her mentor. Sakura wouldn't dream of Tsunade dealing with her patients in such a manor and no one really knows what Deidara's capable of.

As for the quote, we have a winner! **Raveling Eudaimonia** was right, it's from _Gone with the Wind. _If you want to see anything in_ Temazcal, _just drop me a message. Ask and you shall receive.

* * *

**Chapter Three: House of the Rising Sun**

It was meant to be a pretty simple mission.

Child's play by the Akatsuki's standards, by _his _standards.

For months now, there had been rumors spreading throughout the shadows of society. Konoha had an informant within the Akatsuki, someone on the inside who had been leaking to the Fire government plans, members, and hideouts.

Of course, true or not, this was unacceptable to Leader.

His job was to create a distraction outside of Konoha while Itachi and Kisame fulfilled the real purpose and infiltrated Konoha Towers, looking for any information they could find on a possible mole in Akatsuki.

_The best sort of distraction, _Deidara thought with pleasure, his fingers itching at the memory.

With agents focused on the who, what and whys, they'd be spread more thinly, creating less of a hassle for the seasoned Itachi and Kisame.

They'd be in and out without a hitch.

Deidara was chosen to go to one of the rural villages brushing the border of Konoha, only forty or so minutes away from the capital.

At about 4:00 am the streets were silent. People were sleeping, tucked away in their houses, doors unlocked in such a small, quiet neighborhood, unaware of their surroundings, unaware of the bomber in their midst. It was also unusually cold for a June night; his breath came out in white puffs, like cigarette smoke, and he wished he hadn't ditched his cloak for the sake of anonymity.

He carefully walked over to the heart of the town, avoiding street lamps and ducking security cameras until he made his way over to the federal building. It was a small city hall, unimportant in the grand scheme of things really, and was staffed with unimportant people.

Quickly circling the building, Deidara found an open basement window and slide inside.

Once within the dank basement, he shrugged off his backpack, his stomach fluttering with excitement as he unloaded the pipe bombs.

This was going to be beautiful.

Art in its truest form.

Deidara got to work, and began placing his lovingly crafted bombs around the building, near the boiler, around windows, any place he thought would create the largest, most spectacular 'bang'.

Just as he was setting up the last of the pipe bombs, ready to slip away until he could stand in the shadows and watch the flames and broken glass the following morning, he heard a whisper of a sound.

Someone was in here.

Deidara was immediately on guard. The moon was bright enough that there was a small sliver of light, illuminating his exits.

He reached for his gun, gripping the metal like a lifeline.

"Freeze!" A masculine voice shouted.

Deidara whipped around to see the voice coming from a tall, blonde man pointing a .38 revolver at him.

His eyes narrowed and he gripped his gun tighter. Ready to shoot, Deidara heard another light noise behind him. There was another person in the building with them.

Making a split second decision, Deidara put his gun down, glowering at the man before him.

"Now slowly raise your hands. No sudden movement!"

Deidara did what he was told, and slowly raised his hands above his head, listening to the footfalls of the man behind him.

Then, in typical Deidara fashion, he disobeyed orders.

Sweeping low, he turned himself to grab the man stalking up behind him. With a quick kidney punch, he grabbed the dark haired man around the neck, took the man's gun and cocked it.

"Sorry about that." Deidara said smugly, "But you might want to put that gun down before your partner here gets his brain blown to bits. That sounds good, yeah?"

The man hesitated and looked at his partner.

As if finding his answer in the man, the blonde put down his gun, gritting his teeth in frustration.

Without further notice, the heel of the dark haired man's palm drove up into Deidara's nose.

Pain burst across his face as he saw stars, but Deidara ignored the ache and shot the gun in rapid succession.

He didn't bother to look back to see what sort of damage he had done, and ran to a window, trying to make his escape.

A shoulder slammed into him and he lost his balance, falling over a desk, landing harshly on his right shoulder with a loud clatter. He quickly rolled over and kicked upwards, landing a solid blow to the black haired man's chest.

Deidara stood up to see the blonde barreling towards him, gun forgotten on the floor. With a hiss, he raised his right arm and swung at the man. He landed a punch to his jaw, throwing him back.

"Fuck!" The man shouted crudely, "Sasuke, block the exit!"

But even bloody and bruised, Deidara was faster, and rolled out the window, landing with a harsh thud on the dirt below.

Breathing heavy, Deidara ran hard. He zigzagged through alleyways and side streets; his steps seemed to echo against the hard, dry ground in the quiet night. Behind him he could hear the two agents running after him.

With his nose and arm throbbing with pain, his hair tangled and windswept, he sprinted, the steps behind him fading from earshot.

Deidara muttered every obscenity he could think of under his breath, battling between the very real worry of being captured and the thrill of the chase, as he sprinted to the edge of town where he had left his car hidden in the shrubs.

He felt his breath leave him with relief as the black body of his car came into view. Still running, Deidara pulled the keys to the car out of his jeans pocket.

The job may have failed, but at least he had gotten away. Maybe his presence would be enough of a distraction to allow Itachi and Kisame an easier time. Leader wouldn't be able to bust his ass if that was the case.

As Deidara go closer, dread washed over him like a bucket of ice water.

His tires had been slashed.

"Shit!" Deidara cursed, kicking the collapsed front tire.

The cool metal of the barrel of a gun pressed into the back of his head. "You're under arrest."

* * *

That's how he ended up in solitary. Enclosed in a cell with only a mattress, desk, chair, and a toilet in the far corner.

He was practically in Shawshank.

_Maybe I could get a Rita Hayworth poster._

Deidara scowled to himself. Who knew what Leader was thinking, at this point, it may have been a good thing he was in a secure cell.

Those pricks had ruined his latest masterpiece.

More importantly, he was someone's prisoner again.

Deidara could adapt. One had to living the life he led, but he promised himself he would never be a captive again. He would never be so powerless. He had failed himself, and that was unforgiveable.

Especially now that he has such a persistent visitor

He should have known he wouldn't answer any of his damn questions. Deidara was a pro, and his methods were rudimentary at best. A few punches wouldn't get him to spill.

Especially with nothing in it for him.

Depending on how upset Leader was with him, he may rot here. He'd have to bid his time to get his own way out.

Deidara wasn't a patient man.

He paced the length of his cell, rubbing his arm.

That doctor had certainly caught him off guard. She didn't look like much, cute maybe, Deidara could admit when there was an attractive woman around, but she was definitely not threatening.

When she had jumped him, he certainly wasn't expecting the pinkette to forcibly pop his shoulder back into place.

She had balls.

That didn't mean he liked her.

He did want to know her name though. She had stormed out before she had taken the time to share anything personal with him.

_Though_, Deidara thought with an arrogant grin, _that may have been my fault. _

Deidara slumped down onto his bed, bored and frustrated. Confined spaces never did anyone good, especially someone like himself.

At that moment a knock sounded on his door, the slot opened, giving him his lunch.

"Hurry up, pretty boy, grab your damn sandwich."

Just for that, Deidara took his time walking over.

"What's the pink haired girl's name?"

The guard looked suspiciously in through the window at Deidara.

"That's none of your business."

Deidara scoffed, "Of course it is man, she's my doctor, yeah. I can't do anything with that, it's just a name."

The guard looked conflicted for a moment. "Haruno, Sakura." He answered gruffly and quickly slammed the slot closed and walked on.

Deidara moved back to his bed, taking a bite from his sandwich and picking at the knots in his bloodied hair.

Sakura huh? Obviously in reference to her hair; not very creative on her parents' part.

The cell door opened. Deidara's face instantly shifted into a glower.

"What the hell are you doing back here, yeah? You're walking a thin line, they're going to notice soon."

The man stood there, unflinching. "I'll take my chances." He said flatly.

"You're going to tell me what I want to know. You're going to be here for the rest of your life; I have all the time in the world."

Deidara scoffed, "I'll make sure you're rotting in jail with me long before then."

With that, the man's fist hit Deidara in the temple. The back of his head slammed against the cement wall and Deidara dropped his lunch onto the floor with a soft smack in favor of covering his face against the oncoming blows.

A particularly strong punch hit him right in the jaw, causing the blonde to fall onto the floor. He hands curled into fists.

He desperately wanted to hit back. A year or two ago he would have. This man would have been dead after he was through with him, but now Deidara knew the way to stay alive was to take it.

So he took it.

"You're going to tell me, and you're going to tell me soon."

Huddled on the ground, covered in fresh cuts and bruises, Deidara turned around and smirked at the man, his teeth stained pink with blood.

He spit on the ground near the man's shoes. "How's that for an answer, yeah?"

The man shot him a disgusted look and tapped his shoe against the floor to remove the bloodied mess.

With a final kick to Deidara's gut he left, his steps echoing against the cement.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Deidara spit again, the pink tinge still present.

* * *

"Ino, I just don't like this." Sakura complained into the phone pressed against her shoulder, as she painted her toenails on the couch.

"Sorry, wasn't paying attention. Have you seen this guy?! Oh if I wasn't with Choji…"

Sakura glanced up at the TV, the current _Bachelorette _did feature some good-looking guys, but this wasn't one of them.

"Eww, Ino, he's way too jacked. He's probably on something, he'd end up killing you in some 'roid rage."

"He is not! Those are definitely natural. You have horrible taste Billboard."

"You're distracting me! I called you for a reason." Sakura reigned in the conversation. "I'm trying to figure out those cuts and bruises on Deidara."

"Easy," Ino snorted, "Self inflicted, he wants the attention. Gives him a good excuse to break up the monotony and helps out with an insanity case. See, _I _should be Tsunade's protégé."

Sakura closed her nail polish and blew on her now coral colored toenails. "I thought that too, but I don't think that's it. There wasn't any blood on any of the furniture, and I looked at his knuckles, no injury. I'm ignoring that protégé remark by the way."

Keeping her feet on her coffee table, Sakura ran a hand through her hair. "Ugh, I don't know Ino. I don't think Tsunade would order something like that. She may be tough but she still recognizes her patients as people."

Ino was silent for a moment, "Are you finished?"

"I guess so."

"Good. You were ranting again. I think you're right. Tsunade wouldn't order someone to go in and beat him, especially without your knowledge. This is _your_ case remember? Someone might be working on their own. Deidara's made quite a few enemies over the years, it's possible."

"That's even worse! That means someone's going against Tsunade's orders! They can't do that to prisoners, that's completely unethical!"

"I know, Sakura I know. Talk to him tomorrow, you're visiting again right? Bully it out of him."

"Yeah, great idea Ino, I knew you were my friend for a reason." Sakura said dryly.

"Want to know another reason why I'm such as excellent friend to you?" Sakura could practically feel the weight of the self-satisfaction Ino was exuding through the phone.

"Why do I have a really horrible feeling about this?"

Ino ignored her, "I found you a date! I was thinking we could double tomorrow night! Won't that be fun?" She gushed.

"That's not exactly the word I'd use." Sakura hedged, horrified.

"Shut up! This guy took a lot of work to reel in! He's gorgeous, and an artist. His name is Sai. You should see him Sakura, he's amazing. He goes to the same gym as me."

Sakura stood up, hobbling around on her heels to avoid ruining her toes. "Well, he sounds fantastic Pig, why don't you date him?"

Ino huffed on the other end of the line, "Don't be a smart ass. You need to go out! You haven't dated since when? Grad school? You're going to die alone if you keep this up!" She whined.

"Comforting Ino."

"Tomorrow Choji and I are picking you up at 7:30, we'll meet him there at the restaurant. You have no excuse."

"I don't know Ino, I haven't been feeling well, I think I'm coming down with something." Sakura coughed for good measure.

"Nope. Not working."

"Erm, I'm busy?"

"Try again. I've already confirmed with Tsunade that you're not to be pulling overtime tomorrow. I got her word that you'll be escorted off the premises if anyone finds you lurking about after 5 pm."

Shit, she got her.

Still hobbling around, Sakura walked over to her now empty fishbowl (it turned out, fish _really_ don't handle toast well). "I don't know Ino. Jaws II just went belly up. I don't think that'd be very respectful to his memory. Maybe I should have a mourning period."

"…I'll see you tomorrow at 7:30." With a click of the phone, Ino ended the call.

"Great." Sakura sighed to herself. "I guess I have a date."

She walked over to her bedroom, and already dressed in her grungy nightshirt and men's boxers, she slipped into bed.

She would visit Deidara tomorrow. Sakura knew it would be difficult to make any headway with him, but she would try.

Sakura smirked to herself. She had months at least to try.

* * *

The following day, Sakura stood outside Deidara's 6x8 cell.

With a quick knock, the guard escorting her opened the door and let her in alone, the door shutting firmly behind her.

"Well that's a look." Deidara drawled. He was seated on the floor of his cell, an elbow resting on a bent knee while he traced patterns on the floor with his other hand.

Sakura pouted a bit and looked down at her skirt and heels. "What do you mean? It's professional!"

Deidara smirked up at her from his seat on the floor. "Looks like you're trying a bit too hard. Want to impress me huh? Though, don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining. Nice legs."

Sakura emitted a noise of disgust, and slid down into the desk chair. "You're vile, don't be rude." Sakura paused, "Then again, look who I'm talking to."

The insult slid off of Deidara's shoulders. "Speaking of rude, you never told me your name, Haruno. I had to ask the guard. How do you think that made me feel? You're the doctor."

"I didn't give you my name? Well it looks like you survived."

Deidara just smirked up at her and stood up, moving to lounge on his bed.

"When did we get this comfortable by the way?" Sakura asked skeptically, shooting the man a question gaze. Either Deidara was simply in a playful mood or he was up to something.

Looking at him more closely, Sakura noticed something. "Deidara" Her voice became stern, "You're covered in bruises. More so than before, what the hell is happening?"

The atmosphere of the room immediately shifted and became edgy.

He remained silent and became closed off, he crossed his arms over his chest and his shoulders tensed.

Sakura stood up, ready to walk over to him and bully him into allowing her to inspect his gashes and hematomas.

This time, Deidara was prepared and with a speed and elegance Sakura didn't know he possessed, moved to the other end of the room.

"Haruno, don't touch me. I don't want your help and I sure as hell don't need it. I'm pretty sure I made that clear last time." He hissed.

Unlike yesterday, Sakura backed down. She had already made her point the last time they spoke.

"I'm just trying to help. I know this is a bad situation for you but I'm here for you." Sakura sighed in frustration and sat back down. "I could get the guards in here, restrain you, and heal you while you're being held down but I won't. But I _do_ expect you to tell me who's doing this to you. I will find out, and I have a lot of time to do so."

Sakura looked at him seriously. "Then again, I may not. Who knows what sort of trauma your body is going through. I certainly won't know until an autopsy if you keep this up."

Deidara remained rooted where he stood. He gave Sakura an appraising look, and brushed his hair out of his eyes, revealing even more bruises and a bloodshot sclera.

"I'm sure I'll get by without you, yeah."

"Oh, you definitely seem to be doing a great job at that." Sakura quipped.

His blue eyes narrowed. "You're not even a real doctor, Shrink."

Sakura appeared horribly offended, losing her hard edge. "I went through medical school you, you dick!"

Deidara watched in amusement as Sakura regained her temper.

Sakura stood up and picked up the beat up, leather briefcase she had brought along. Setting in down on the desk she pulled out a few packets of paper.

"As your _shrink_, I have a few assessments I need you to take. I'll leave these with you. I'm sure you'll manage to find the time even with your, _busy schedule_."

Deidara looked at the offending packets now placed haphazardly on his desk.

"Oh how nice of you. Really thoughtful Sakura-_chan._ I'm glad you trust me enough to allow me a pen all by myself. Who knows what sort of damage I could do with a felt tip."

"Don't be silly," Sakura said smugly. "I left you with a crayon. Have a nice day Deidara-_kun_."

Sakura lightly placed a red crayon on top of the assessment packets, maintaining eye contact with the now furious Deidara.

She picked up her briefcase and sauntered her way out of the cell.

* * *

It was walking out of the super-max wing, eyeing the security cameras that were stationed at every corner that Sakura got an idea.

If Deidara wasn't going to tell her what was happening within his cell when no one was around, she would do her own spy work and find out for herself.

Each room was equipped with cameras, something she didn't usually dwell on (if she were a prisoner, she'd be pretty embarrassed if people could watch her do her business).

If she could reach the recordings, she could see who beat her patient.

Sakura knew just the man to see.

She hopped out of the elevator when it reached her desired floor. It looked the same as always, scuffed hard wood floors, doors with large windows, names printed in faded gold, designated which office belonged to whom, and a water cooler in the middle of the hall that somehow always managed to be spiked.

Naruto and Sasuke's floor.

She had been a frequent visitor in the early months of her job, thanks to her infatuation with the churlish Uchiha, but now, Sakura only came down sporadically at best to take her lunch break with Naruto.

Now she had a different purpose, and walked by their rooms without a glance back.

She reached a door labeled 'Hatake Kakashi', the door window was sloppily covered with taped on construction paper (of course) and knocked politely.

No answer.

"I know you're in there Kakashi!" Sakura bellowed and stepped through the door.

To her relief, Kakashi _was_ actually in his office and ignoring the knock as she had thought. Unfortunately he was also reading his book, completely absorbed, giggling every once in a while.

"Ugh, you're such a pervert Kakashi."

As if just noticing her presence, said man looked up from his book. "Ah, Sakura. How are you?" His eyes crinkled in a greeting.

"Erm, good I suppose." Sakura said rubbing the back of her head in discomfort.

"Aren't you going to ask me how I am?" Kakashi pouted.

Sakura ignored Kakashi's cheeky response and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "Kakashi, you have security record clearance right?"

An intrigued look crossed Kakashi's eyes, "Why yes I do Sakura, it is in my department."

"I was wondering if maybe you'd let me in to look at some footage. Nothing bad, I just have to see something concerning a patient of mine."

"Why Sakura, you know as well I as do you don't have that clearance. You have to ask Tsunade to approve of something like that." He was enjoying this.

"Come on Kakashi! I'll, I'll buy your groceries for a month!" Sakura cringed; did she really just offer that?

"Are you bribing me Sakura? That's highly unethical, what sort of agent would I be if I accepted. Two months on the other hand…"

"Ugh, fine, it's a deal."

Kakashi nodded and continued reading.

"Kakashi?' Sakura gritted out between clenched teeth.

"Yeah?"

"I need to look at the records now."

* * *

Kakashi quietly brought her to the sixth floor, swiping his badge against the scanner as the light turned green.

Looking down the hall to the left and right, making sure no one was around other than the two of them; he lazily led Sakura into the room and closed the door firmly.

Taking the only seat available, Kakashi sunk into the cushion, facing about fifteen different television screens all showing different sections of the building, and began typing away.

"What time and where did you want to see, Sakura?"

Sakura kicked off her heels and leaned against the wall, thinking. "Try this morning. Cell 17B."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, but didn't question her.

After a few moments of keys clacking away, Kakashi stopped and turned towards Sakura.

"What's wrong Kakashi?"

Seriousness bloomed in Kakashi's eyes. "From 11:34 am until 12:05 all security footage of cell 17B has been wiped. I even checked the backups. Nothing's there."

Kakashi stood up and ran a hand through his silver hair. "You're in deep here, Sakura."

* * *

**A/N: **There's chapter three! I'm having way too much fun writing this story and it just seems to be spilling out. Hopefully I'll be able to make something cohesive eventually. The name of the chapter is based off of _House of the Rising Sun_ performed by The Animals.


	4. Puzzle Pieces

******A/N: I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update. My laptop decided it was time to die (okay, I spilled lemonade on it) so I had to wait to save up for a new one. I know, I know, excuses. I uploaded this as soon as I finished so it may be a bit rough. I'm actually thinking about recruiting a beta so if you know anyone who might be willing I'd appreciate it. More eyes = a better story for you!**

* * *

The mess of a situation Sakura had somehow managed to find herself thoroughly stuck in was still racing across her mind when Ino burst through her door, rattling her picture frames.

"Oh my god Sakura!" Ino wailed, throwing her hands up in defeat, "You're not even dressed yet! It's like you're trying to stay single! I swear, I'm not letting you bail on me!"

Sakura ignored Ino's despondent rant and shot her an incredulous look from the couch, (a spot she hadn't left since coming home).

"How the hell did you get in my building? Seriously?"

The blonde smirked, momentarily distracted from her exasperation with Sakura. "The door was open, guess it's broken again. Quite the landlord you got there."

"Ugh, again? I've nagged him about it like eight times already." Sakura rolled her eyes and lifted her arms, stretching with a satisfying 'pop'.

"Quit changing the subject! That's not important! I set you up with a hot artist, I'm doubling with you so he'll know you're not some weird, workaholic recluse with no friends…don't give me that look, and I give you plenty of time to get ready and look cute and I find you slumming it on the couch. Choji is waiting in the car!"

"Jeez, I have an outfit picked out already. I'm not completely hopeless. I knew you'd want to approve of it, so I didn't bother getting changed until All Powerful Ino signed off." Sakura rolled her eyes.

Mollified, Ino brushed back her hair with a huff and made her way down the hallway to the bedroom. Sakura sighed and slowly meandered after her blonde friend.

Lying on her rumpled sheets was a simple, little black dress that Sakura had absentmindedly picked out before work. Hidden in the recesses of her closest, it was a dress Hinata had bought her a few Christmases ago. She had never had a reason to wear it before. The dress was tight enough to be a bit sexy and of course, since Hinata picked it out, it was subtle and classy.

Sakura sat down on her bed next to the dress, smirking triumphantly up at Ino.

"Told you so."

Ino glared suspiciously, "You didn't buy this, did you?" She smoothed out her own lilac dress. "Never mind, it'll work, wear those nude heels I bought you. I'll be waiting on the couch."

"Yes m'am."

After shutting the door behind her, Ino shouted over her shoulder, "And would it kill you to put on some mascara!"

Sakura rolled her eyes as she shed her sweats in favor of her approved date dress. After struggling with the zipper for a bit, she padded her way over to the heels Ino had oh so gently suggested she wear and looked to the full length mirror leaning against her bedroom wall.

Not bad.

Except…

Except, she had forgotten to shave her legs.

Sakura saw her reflection visibly cringe in the mirror.

"Well who knows," Sakura thought, "Maybe he'll think it's artistic, an expression of my feminism."

She snorted. Yeah, right.

How the hell did Ino manage to bully her into this?

Quickly running a brush through her hair, and yes, putting on mascara, Sakura gave one last look at herself in the mirror, set her shoulders and walked back to meet Ino.

Ino looked up from the couch and gave a nod of approval.

"Wow, you clean up good Sakura." Ino eyed her legs, "Well, almost."

"Thanks." Sakura said dryly.

"Do you ever get tired of your own sarcasm? You should. Let's head out, I think Choji is still double parked."

Sakura couldn't hide her smile at her friend's comment, and slung her purse over her shoulder, closing the door behind them.

"Don't worry about an umbrella," Ino said to Sakura once they had reached the lobby and noticed the drizzle outside. "Choji parked right up front."

The pink haired girl nodded absently, fiddling with the zipper of her purse when something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention.

At the far end of the lobby, back by the elevator stood a man. Thin, with muted black hair kept in a low hanging ponytail, his eyes were what captured Sakura's attention. Framed by deep-set shadows, as if he had not slept in days, his eyes were...burgundy?

A tingle of recognition danced a chilling pattern up Sakura's back.

The man stared back at Sakura, their eyes locked together. The rest of the world seemed to fade into the background, becoming only white noise.

"What's wrong, Forehead?"

Ino's voice broke the tension, and Sakura quickly turned back to her friend, a few paces ahead of her. She hadn't realized she had stopped walking.

"That man…" Sakura looked over her shoulder again.

No one stood by the elevators.

Sakura's brow furrowed in confusion, "I thought I saw someone."

Ino shot her a curious look, then waved her hand dismissively, "Come on Sakura, we're going to be late."

* * *

"So, I never bothered asking, where are we going Choji?"

The large man smiled gently and gave a passing look into the review mirror at Sakura.

"I thought we could try out that new bistro downtown. An old friend of mine opened it up, we worked together back when I was still chef at the Korean barbeque."

"Well if you're willing to test it out I'm sure it's going to be great. Would have been better if your girlfriend hadn't forced me into a blind date though…"

Ino turned in her seat to look back at her friend, "You're going to love Sai, Sakura." She gushed. "He's really cute, and I also see him at the gym all the time so I know he's in shape. And how romantic would it be to date an artist?"

Through the review mirror Choji gave Sakura an apologetic look.

"Erm, super. But you know what sounds even better?" Sakura hedged. "If we had decided to go out to eat together, _without _some guy only you know. Isn't that right Choji?"

"Uh…well I'm sure he's a perfectly nice person but Sakura does have a point…"

"Hah! Choji's on my side!" Sakura preened smugly.

Sakura: one, Ino: zero.

"No he isn't!" Ino leveled her boyfriend a withering stare, " Agree with me Choji, or you're on the couch tonight."

The poor man gave Sakura a torn look.

"It's okay Choji," Sakura said to her fallen comrade despondently. "I can't compete with that."

Sakura: zero. Scratch that, she was firmly within negative numbers.

By the time they had reached the bistro the drizzle had turned into a full on downpour, leaving the trio to sprint from their parked SUV to the restaurant lobby.

"Ugh," Ino complained, wiping the water from her arms, "it was supposed to be nice today. I wanted to have dinner outside!"

Neither Sakura nor Choji bothered replying to Ino and looked around the newly opened bistro.

"Hmm, not bad Choji! This place looks really nice, your friend did a really good job."

"I'm sure the food's even better. I hope it's quick, I'm starving."

Ino turned to look inside, eyeing the tables. "Oh! I see Sai! Remember Sakura, don't weird him out."

"Hey! I resent that!"

Ignoring Sakura and the hostess, she led them to a table where a well cut man with black hair sat, sipping a glass of wine.

For once, Sakura agreed with Ino. Even though he made _her_ look tanned, this Sai guy was cute. Maybe a blind date wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Sai! I'm so sorry we're late, I hope you haven't been waiting too long." Ino said, smilingly prettily.

The artist looked up, slowly putting down his glass of wine. "Not at all." He got up from his seat and lightly hugged the blonde. "It's nice to see you again."

"This is my boyfriend, Choji. Choji, Sai. Sai, Choji." Ino said, bulldozing through the necessary introductions.

They shared a manly handshake as Sakura rolled her eyes behind them.

"And this," Ino said with a flourish, as if presenting a gift "is Sakura. I told you all about her."

"Not everything I hope." Sakura awkwardly joked.

Sai turned his gaze onto the rosette, a fake smile plastered on his face benignly. His eyes drifted downwards…

"_Oh god, oh god, please don't look at my legs." _

…and landed on her chest.

"_Is this worse?" _

"Ino was right, you certainly are her opposite."

Definitely worse.

* * *

_"I should have just slept on the couch."_

_"Yeah, bros before hoes; this is what happens when you break the code."_

_"At least the food is good."_

Sakura glared at Choji from across the table and quickly sent another text.

_"Not good enough for this. Actually, I take that back. Remind me to take home a doggy bag."_

"What do you think Sakura?"

The woman in question scrambled to hide her phone in her lap and pretend like she had been paying attention to the conversation.

For the past two hours, Sakura's "date" had consisted of Sai making rude comments (she nearly stabbed herself with her butter knife to escape the mortification after he called their waitress 'chubby') and the entire time Ino had been gushing over the famed artist.

Thank god no one questioned how much wine she had downed.

"Erm, what was that?" She leaned in, trying to look interested.

Exasperated, Ino rolled her eyes. "Sai asked what you think art is in its truest form."

"Oh," Sakura said, surprised, "I've never really thought much on it. I guess, I guess I'd have to say true art is in moments, you know? And it can't ever be truly recaptured."

For nearly failing _Philosophy 101_, Sakura was pretty proud of her answer.

Sai, on the other hand, did not appear to feel the same.

Giving her a condescending look, though, Sakura was beginning to think that might just be his face, he replied. "Sentimental. Quite a few amateurs answer that way."

Sakura could feel her eye twitch in annoyance, and opted to rub her temple rather than answer.

Dear god, what had she gotten herself into?

At least she hadn't shaved her legs for this.

When the check came, Sakura nearly jumped out of her seat, planning on making a mad dash back to Choji's SUV and freedom.

"Oh Sakura, let me drive you home. It's the least I can do." Sai smiled, dashing her hope for a quick getaway.

Ino beamed at her, and nudged her friend towards the black haired man.

"That's so thoughtful of you…" Sakura said, in a voice that made it clear it was not.

"Well, us two better get going!" Ino chirped, grabbing Choji's arm. "It was so nice to see you again Sai."

With a wink, Ino and Choji made their way for the lobby, leaving Sakura with the artist. She rubbed the back of her neck uncomfortably and attempted to smile.

"My car's right out front. Don't worry about a tip, that waitress didn't deserve one."

Sakura was too horrified to protest as Sai led her out.

The downpour hadn't subsided by the time Sai and Sakura made their way out of the bistro, and Sakura was ready to make the sprint towards his car when he pulled out an umbrella.

"Oh good!" She sighed in relief, "I wasn't sure if I could run in these heels again."

"It was pretty silly of you to leave without an umbrella when you knew it was raining like this." He said smugly, opening the umbrella like it was a prize.

Sakura waited for him to place the umbrella between them, willing to forgive his snide comment, when he made it clear he wasn't sharing.

He began walking, leaving Sakura exposed in the deluge, quickly becoming drenched.

What. The. Hell.

Sakura snapped.

"Okay buddy, that's it. I've put up with your shit for the longest two hours of my life, and I work with schizophrenic felons! I'm cold, wet, and I only went on this "date" to get Ino off my back. Now I'm taking a cab, and with any luck never seeing you again."

As the steam fueling Sakura's rant died down, they stood on the wet sidewalk in silence. The only sounds coming from the passing cars and the plinks of rain against Sai's umbrella. Sakura glared up at him through soaked tendrils of hair.

Sai leaned down and kissed her.

"Oh my god! How the hell did you take that as an invitation?" Sakura screeched, pushing the pale man off of her.

Sai quickly backed off and looked startled for a moment; then laughed to himself. "What a hag."

Without a second glance he walked to his Prius (of course) and took off down the rain soaked road.

"I am not a hag." Sakura huffed out loud.

* * *

"Ugh, I'm totally a hag."

Dripping rainwater onto the hard wood floors of the corridor to her apartment, Sakura groaned to herself, mortified by her earlier outburst.

Ino was right; she was going to die alone, all because she was such a humongous bitch.

"_Sai was a complete prick, but still."_

She reached her door and rested her forehead against the wood in defeat.

A prickling anxiety caught Sakura off guard.

She quickly raised her head, whipping from side to side.

Someone was watching her.

Her earlier experience in her lobby ran across Sakura's mind and discomfort turned to fear. She couldn't see anyone, but she wasn't going to stay out in the hall.

Sakura quickly shoved her key in the lock, still looking around warily. As soon as her door opened she slinked inside, and shut the deadbolt behind her.

She slid down, leaning against her door with her knees tucked under her chin, water still dripping from her hair.

"_I'm overreacting, I'm just being crazy."_

But she really didn't think so.

* * *

A few days later, Sakura sat on Naruto's desk, biting into her sandwich with relish.

"So Sakura-chan, how'd the trial this morning go?"

Sakura shrugged, and answered around a mouthful of food, "Well, it's still going on. They just needed me to take the stand today. I was the prosecutions expert witness."

"What'd you have to say?"

"Just whether or not he could be held responsible for his actions, he has pretty severe hallucinations. I testified that he should still be held responsible, even in his hallucinations he knew what he was doing." Sakura looked at her friend suspiciously, "Why the sudden interest?"

"I'm just so bored!" Naruto whined. "I haven't been able to do anything but work on Deidara's case, and it's been so boring, all dead ends."

The pink haired woman fiddled around with the papers on Naruto's desk, "So, how's Sasuke been? He seemed um, tenser than usual when I last saw him."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "He's been sulking, even more than usual. I think He's brooding since Baa-chan has him on a tight leash. She won't allow him to talk to Deidara privately." He paused. "You know, it's weird. He's been disappearing a lot. I think the bastard's just moping."

The blonde leaned back in his chair, putting his feet on his cluttered desk. He crumpled up the paper from his sandwich and threw it into his garbage can.

"Three points." Sakura said dryly.

He turned his gaze back onto his friend. "So, speaking of this case, how's your patient doing?"

"I haven't seen him in a few days. I've been waiting for his test results. Okay, that's not completely true. I kind of just want to make him sweat." She grinned.

"Jeez Sakura, you're evil."

Sakura shot Naruto a dirty look and stood up from his desk, brushing the crumbs from her trousers.

"I am not!" Sakura paused, worrying her lip. "I do kind of need your help with him though Naruto."

His brow furrowed, "What's wrong?"

"Someone's been assaulting Deidara. Every time I see him he has more and more bruises on him. The asshole won't tell me who it is, and when I got Kakashi to show me his video surveillance, the tapes had been wiped. Someone's working outside Tsunade's orders, and they're hurting my patient."

Naruto's eyes turned serious. "Have you spoken to Baa-chan about this?"

"I haven't been able to. She's been away in Sand, I can't reach her."

"Don't worry Sakura, I'll help you out. I just don't know how much I can do, Hinata and I are planning the wedding and everything."

"No, no, don't worry. Anything you can do will be helpful." Sakura grabbed her bag and gave Naruto's arm an affectionate squeeze.

"Alright, I'm off. Time to have a chat with Deidara."

"Be safe Sakura."

* * *

It was cold.

It was cold, and sterile; the smell of bleach and blood filled his nose and gagged him.

The fear that ran through him was dizzying in its intensity. It was raw and animalistic.

He could feel the sob trying to claw its way out of his throat but he choked it down.

He had to get out. He had to get out now.

It was dark too, absolutely black. It was tangible, heavy and oppressive.

No.

His eyes had just been clenched shut. Once he could see past the stars dotting his vision, he took in his surroundings. He was in a small room, like a lab, with everything white, all color bleached, scrubbed, and bled away.

His stomach dropped as he realized he was fastened to a medical bed, restraints digging into his wrists, constricting his ankles.

A whimper made its way past his lips involuntarily.

They were coming into his room and he was all of seven again, too small to fight back against their cold, gloved hands and prodding needles.

"I just want to go home." He could hear himself cry, and was ashamed of the desperation in his voice.

"Please let me go home!"

Deidara woke up with a jolt, his hair clinging to his sweat soaked forehead.

His eyes quickly darted around his cell, searching for what woke him up.

The slot where he was served his meals had been unlatched; flecks of old paint fell to the floor like snow.

"Nap times over Pretty Boy. Here's your lunch."

Deidara sneered and casually made his way over to the tray, making sure to take as long as possible in his tiny cell.

He made a show of picking up the tray, until the guard became frustrated and threatened to take away his meal.

"Alright, alright yeah. No need to get so upset." He smirked.

Sauntering over to his bed, Deidara placed the tray on his lap and looked over his lunch.

A sandwich, yet again, filled with some sort of mystery meat no doubt. A small bruised apple, practically inedible, and a carton of milk.

Something caught his eye.

Under the milk carton, the edge of a scrap of paper peeked out, hardly noticeable.

Deidara turned over the carton, and peeled the paper from its bottom.

It was a note.

"Knock knock!" A voice chirped.

Deidara quickly slipped the paper into the waistband of his pants, and could feel his heart pounding against his chest. He looked up just as the pink haired doctor was coming through his door.

She was carrying a few packets of paper, and a purse was slung over her shoulder.

Haruno hadn't been around in a couple days, and though he would never admit it, he had been bored without her. He blamed it on the monotony of his day, but the girl was definitely interesting.

Deidara looked her over discreetly. Even on the run he was no stranger to women, and he could tell that while not a typical beauty, this Sakura girl was striking. He had noticed it before obviously, but it was becoming more obvious at each visit.

Not that he would ever do anything with her.

No doubt she was a prude.

Unaware of his thoughts, the girl smiled and sat down at his desk chair, lazily throwing down her paperwork and dropping her bag.

"Well, make yourself at home." He said dryly.

"Already did." She shot back with a cheeky smirk. "Oh good, you're eating lunch! I snuck you a treat."

Rummaging in her purse she pulled out dango, wrapped in a plastic baggy.

"Okay, sneaking is a lie. They're more invasive than airport security, but I thought you could use the treat."

He eyed her suspiciously. What the hell was she playing at? "Oh wow, _Doctor_ Haruno. Trying to win me over with sweets? This is pretty fucking pathetic, yeah."

Instead of becoming belligerent as Deidara expected, Sakura shot him an exasperated look and sighed. "Oh shut up, it's harmless. The food here is shit. I wouldn't be surprised if that was one of the reasons you always act like a girl on her period."

Deidara refused to respond to _that_ and sat, seething on his bed.

"Hmm, you were almost friendlier last time we spoke. Seeing as you're not talking, I wanted to let you know I have your test results back. Turns out you're no crazier than anyone else. Well, you're a bit crazy, but you're no Hannibal Lector."

Deidara broke his silent treatment. "What?"

Sakura's look of shock was so transparent Deidara could feel the edges of his mouth curve up in amusement.

"You've never seen the films?!"

Deidara twisted the stem of his apple until it snapped. "I can't say I've had very much down time."

The rosette managed to look sheepish.

"So Doc, is this where we talk about my feelings and how mommy didn't love me?"

Sakura sighed, "And to think we were almost having a real conversation. Cute, but no. This is where we just talk. Whatever you're comfortable with we'll talk about. And, depending on that, where I give you tons of meds."

"No pills." Deidara cut her off softly.

"Excuse me?"

Deidara looked at her sharply, his bite back. "You heard me, don't give me any goddamn pills."

He could feel her eyes on him, looking at him curiously.

"Well, depending on your behavior, I'll respect that."

Deidara's fists clenched, outraged.

"I just mean if you're a danger to yourself or others." Sakura said in a placating tone, looking genuinely surprised. "I wouldn't hold that over your head to get you to spill your guts to us. Not my job, not my problem."

Deidara felt the tension slowly leave his body. His shoulders relaxed, his gaze softened and his fists loosened, though the venom remained in his voice.

"What is your job then, _Doctor _Haruno? Going to fix me? Turn my life around and make me a better person?"

The girl looked sad and thoughtful, and Deidara almost regretted what he had said.

When their eyes locked Sakura's jaw set. "My job is to keep Konoha safe."

After a moment it was Sakura who broke their stare and looked down at her watch. "Alright, that's probably enough for today."

She slowly began packing away her things, shooting Deidara contemplative looks.

As if walking up to a wild animal, Sakura slowly approached Deidara and gingerly placed her hand on his shoulder.

Surprising even himself, Deidara made no effort to move her hand.

"Don't think I haven't noticed the additional bruising Deidara. I won't waste our time and ask you what happened, just know you can tell me. You're putting yourself through this for no reason. I'm on your side for this."

Deidara grunted noncommittally, and Sakura, knowing that would be the only response she'd receive left the man, who could still feel the ghost of her hand on his skin.

After the silence of his cell once again became normal, Deidara quickly took out the note left for him earlier. Written on the scrap of paper, in familiar handwriting was one simple message.

_One Month._

* * *

**A/N: Not my best, but I wanted to experiment with Deidara's point of view. I don't know if I'll stick with it, but eh it was worth a shot! Oh, and the title for this chapter is _Puzzle Pieces _by Saint Motel. **


End file.
